When the cracks begin to show
by Allwaswell96
Summary: It starts right before the final battle. Draco is good. Rated T. Dumbledore is Alive. Dramione. Summary inside. AU. slight OC "I love you Draco Malfoy." " and I love you, Hermione Malfoy." He said before he ran off in the opposite direction trying to get to Harry.


Summary: Draco and Hermione are already dating. The story starts out in the future with Hermione being interviewed. And asked to tell her story. It then goes back into the pass. It might be a little confusing in the beginning but just give it time.

I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED IT ALL BELONGS TO THE BEAUTIFUL JK ROWLING

Thank you for reading and please review!

Rated T for safety

"_You know, I do believe in magic. I was born and raised in a magic time, in a magic town, among magicians. Oh, most everybody else didn't realize we lived in that web of magic, connected by silver filaments of chance and circumstance. But I knew it all along. When I was twelve years old, the world was my magic lantern, and by its green spirit glow I saw the past, the present and into the future. You probably did too; you just don't recall it. See, this is my opinion: we all start out knowing magic. We are born with whirlwinds, forest fires, and comets inside us. We are born able to sing to birds and read the clouds and see our destiny in grains of sand. But then we get the magic educated right out of our souls. We get it churched out, spanked out, washed out, and combed out. We get put on the straight and narrow and told to be responsible. Told to act our age. Told to grow up, for God's sake. And you know why we were told that? Because the people doing the telling were afraid of our wildness and youth, and because the magic we knew made them ashamed and sad of what they'd allowed to wither in themselves. _― Robert R. McCammon, _Boy's Life_

"Mrs. Malfoy if you could tell us what exactly happened to Slytherin's locket then we can let you go home to your family."

"Please auror Genardi, call me Hermione, and I can tell you, but it was a very long time ago and might take a while."

"Mrs. Ma-, err I mean Hermione, I can be here for as long as it takes you to tell me your story, but if you are not sure you will rem-"

"I never said I couldn't remember I just said it was a very long time ago. Don't put words into my mouth."

"I am sorry to offend you Hermione, please tell me your story."

It was August of 1982, the 13th to be exact. 17 days before my life would be thrown into chaos.

It was raining heavily and I was already running late to the order meeting. I got a patronus from Harry saying that Dumbledore has called an emergency meeting because our spies have reported that Voldemort plans to attack sooner than expected.

The new order headquarters were at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Harry inherited it after Sirius passed away and was kind enough to let it be used as headquarters.

When I finally reach Grimmauld Place I burst in soaking wet and get bombarded by a flock of red-headed wizards called the Weasley's.

"Give her some room, give her some room!" Molly Weasley shouted to her children and the automatically moved aside to give room to their mother.

"Hermione dear you must be starving! Come in and take a seat the meeting is just starting." Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly fashion.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Please dear call me Molly, there is no need for the formalities."

"Okay Molly"

The moment I walked into the room everyone stopped talking and stared at me. But as soon as the talking stopped it started up again and before I knew

it arms slid around me from behind and I turned around to see the lovely face of my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Now before you guys freak out, Draco isn't bad. He is a spy for us. Him and blaise Zabini are "death eaters" and they go to meetings but then they come

back and tell us what happened so we are always one step ahead of Voldemort.

Before I could say anything there was a cough and we were told to take our seats. I went and sat down between Draco and my best friend, Ginny. I

quickly said hello and then Dumbledore started speaking.

"It has come to my attention that He Who Must Not Be Named plans to attack in three days' time. We have to get together patrol groups and we have to

get as many people who are willing to fight as we can. I am certain that this will be the final battle."

"Sir." Lavender Brown whined from the corner, "but we aren't even close to being done with training and we don't even know where they plan to attack

and I think we should just sit this one out."

"Professor Sir, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead Hermione." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir. We are more than ready to fight in three days. This is what we have been training for. We have all worked so hard for this moment and I

feel really good about it. We have to have patrol groups and I am assuming that this battle is taking place at Hogwarts?" I said looking questionably at

Dumbledore. He nodded his head and I continued.

"Okay so we can make the groups by ability. When we have everyone here tomorrow I will say the assignments but right now I think we should talk

about strategy. And for that I hand this conversation over to Draco and Harry."

Once I sat down they immediately stood up and took charge. Draco summoned maps and Harry started to point out weak spots in Hogwarts and what to

look for.

"You see this bridge over here?" Harry said while pointing at the map. "We will have a group guarding it and being prepared to destroy it when the time

comes. Over at the main entrance will be the most impor-"

Harry was interrupted by a brisk knocking on the door. Before anyone could get up I went to the door and opened it.

Standing there in all their glory was Sirius Black.


End file.
